


Letters 🥀

by hey_bb



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: Gen, Identity V - Freeform, M/M, andvic!!, edluca and tonton brainrot, edluca mwah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_bb/pseuds/hey_bb
Summary: (school and band AU)the VAL group and their class received a task to do from their teachers, to write letters to people they care about
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Letters 🥀

it was an usual day in class, the three boys, also known as “VAL” were in the same class, they always tried to stay together, even in break but even in the breaks.

Luca was seated near the window in the back of the class, meanwhile Andrew and Victor were in front of the classroom near the chalkboard.

the boy with brown hair was sketching and writing random lyrics on his own notebook not paying attention to the class as usual. he would sometimes bat an eye towards the chalkboard and the window near his seat but most of the time he was doodling and writing on the notebook. 

the loud sound of the bell ring was enough to get the whole class to talk and start to pack up their stuff. the teachers voice ringed in the classroom making the other students look at her. 

the teacher started writing on the chalkboard the assignments they need to do for next week aka the last week of school. Luca was annoyed by this, he needed to stay concentrated on the songs he needed to write for his band, he looked up at the chalkboard and got out his english notebook writing the assignment he needed to do. 

“hm...? write some letters to a dear friend or someone that we care about” he said under his breath meanwhile he close the notebook, putting it in his backpack and walked out with the others students, he went to the music club or the practice room that he always attended with the other two boys, Andrew and Victor.

he sat down on the stool near the window glancing out of it meanwhile he was waiting for the two other boys, his eyes were directed to the light browned hair boy that was seated on a bench near the garden, he was maybe painting, from that position he couldn’t recognize the boy and what activity he was doing. 

his thoughts were interrupted by hearing the giggles of one boy, he looked at the door seeing Victor giggle slightly meanwhile he was close to Andrew, a small smile plastered on the albinos face. “love birds!! hurry up!” Luca shouted at them meanwhile Victor’s face flushed slightly and Andrew looked away slightly embarrassed.

after the two others boys arrived they sat on the stool near the table. “ok so does somebody have some sort of idea for the song for the summer festival? it’s in one week and we already don’t have an idea” Luca said looking at the notebook.

“i don’t think i will be at the summer festival...” Victor said looking down “i need to do the night shift that day and i honestly don’t want to miss that shift but i don’t want to lose the festival either...” he said fiddling with his own fingers.

“well that sucks... i guess you need to go to work, you Andrew?” Luca asked glancing at the white haired boy.

“i think i will be at the summer festival” he said looking at Luca.

“well i guess we can’t perform a song without our guitarist... i think i’m just gonna write a solo song and gonna sing that-“ Luca said sighing. 

“we can help you if you want!” the other two boys said looking at Luca.

Luca smiled at Victor and Andrew, they heard a slight “knock knock” on the door. “enter!” Victor said looking at the door opening. 

the door opened revealing Edgar Valden, the known artist in the school, when Luca saw the boy he got up and hugged the shorter boy. 

“get off me- you always hug me ugh-“ Edgar murmured trying to push off his dearest friend, he liked his embrace but now he was in a hurry.

“sorry sorry!” Luca said chuckling, “what do you need Edgar?” he asked looking at the shorter boy. 

“i needed the notebook right there, it’s mine” the light brown haired boy said pointing at the table where a black leather notebook was positioned on. 

Luca grabbed the notebook and gave it to him, “thanks” Edgar simply said walking out of the room closing the door behind him meanwhile Luca went to sit again near the two boys.

the two boys saw the whole encounter happening and after some seconds have passed they started laughing. 

“you call us lovebirds and then hug Edgar in that way-!” Victor said chuckling.

“hey-!!!” Luca said slightly bonking the boys head with his own notebook.

Andrew watched the two boys and laughed slightly.

what can i say, the afternoon passed by really fast with Luca and Victor bickering each other and Andrew just watching them. 

Luca was at home now, he sat on his bed looking at the homework for today, he needed to write 5 or more letters to a dear person, his mind went to one of his dearest friends, Edgar Valden, even if they we’re polar opposites they started hanging out.

-  
it all happened when Edgar was transferred in a new school where Luca was enrolled at, they properly met in the garden, the painter was painting the garden, his fingers moving delicately with the paintbrush in hand, Luca was on his way in the garden to find some inspiration to write a new song. Luca had earbuds in while he was listening to a song, he accidentally bumped in to the shorter boy, 

“watch where you walk tsk” Edgar said looking up at him. Luca pulled out one of the earbuds 

“sorry sorry my bad, are you new here?” he asked putting his own hands into the pockets of the jeans he was wearing 

“yes i’m new here but that’s none of your business” the artist looked away to focus on to the drawing 

“whoa whoa calm down” Luca said chuckling “my name is Luca Balsa, your name is...?”

“Edgar, Edgar Valden” he said glancing at Luca noticing his features, the dark brown locks of hair that were tied nicely in a ponytail, the little white fang that he had was pretty “abnormal” but was still cute, the slit in his eyebrow gave off the “bad boy” vibes, his different style of clothing was particular, he wore a long neck black and white striped shirt and over it a black band t-shirt with some black simple jeans, they were cuffed at the end near his shoes, combat boots.

“that’s a really nice name!” Luca said smiling slightly meanwhile he looked at the femmine boys features, the ocean blue eyes that he could get lost in, the long femminine black eyelashes that countered his small eyes, the almost pale porcelain skin that didn’t have any flaws, the soft looking light brown hair that flowed nicely in a ponytail on his right shoulder, the red beret on his head was adorable, the black shirt made his featured almost pop out, on top of that there was a red sweater as he wore some usual black long pants with the usual white and black boots. 

“thanks i guess” Edgar simply responded meanwhile he brushed away a strand of hair.  
-

Luca smiled softly at the memory, he was head over heels the boy, he didn’t like to admit it but he had a crush for the artist, he started falling for him at the beginning of the last year. he went on his phone and put on shuffle his playlist, hearing the melody of the first song made him relax and opened the notebook starting to write.

“Dear Edgar Valden, 

hey how are you doing? even if you won’t read this letter i got to tell you some things, this could ruin our friendship but i need to get this off my chest, i fancy you, in a romantic way, you always mesmerized me, the way you walked, talked, painted, responded always mesmerized me, your just perfect, the day i saw you for the first time made my heart skip a beat, the first time you hugged me made me blush, the first time you held my hand made me look away and then stare at our hands that were intertwined.

even if we are polar opposites i really like you, you are perfect in short words.

\- from your dearest friend, Luca Balsa” 

his hands slightly trembled, he smiled slightly closing the notebook and putting it on his chest near the heart, he leaned onto the bed meanwhile he stared at the ceiling blushing slightly 

-

it was night already, Luca got up and changed and sat on the bed thinking about some sort of lyric, his hair was not untied, it flowed smoothly down to his shoulders.

“ding ding!!” he heard, he got up going to the door, he slowly opened it seeing the figure in front of him. it was Edgar

“huh Edgar?” he asked a little bit confused. 

“the math project, idiot” Edgar said sighing, he wasn’t there for the project, there was an apparent meteo alert saying that there’s gonna be a heavy rainstorm, he hated rainstorms and he got scared by the sudden lightening bolts, as he said that he already heart the sudden “drop drop” sound, tiny droplets of water hitting the ground. 

“math projec-? OH YEAH- the math project-“ Luca said chuckling letting the boy enter the house.

Edgar entered the house and went to sit on the couch, letting his feet dangle slightly, he was wearing a red sweater, black pants and black boots with his usual hairstyle and red beret.

they started working on the math project sometimes Edgar would glance at Luca to look at his features, he would smile softly but then change his expression into a serious and cold one. 

after they finished the project it was already 12 am, they sat on the couch watching a film, they were pretty close, Luca could feel Edgar’s head slightly pressed onto his arm. 

after a while of time Luca looked at Edgar seeing that he was peacefully sleeping, he smiled and slowly he lifted his beret putting it on the table near the couch, he pushed a way some strand of hair that was in the shorter boys face. a black notebook fell on the floor not producing sound because there was a carpet.

soon after even Luca fell asleep. 

\- time skip by about 6 days!! -

the next 6 days passed quickly, Luca spent time with the other two boys meanwhile Edgar was alone in the garden painting or writing. 

Luca continued writing lyrics and writing the letters to Edgar, he eventually needed to buy a new notebook that was similar to Edgar’s, meanwhile he was writing the letters he wrote one particular one that was really inspiring for the song he needed to perform, he quickly wrote it on the page with the lyrics that was in the first notebook because the only page left was the one with the lyrics.

“dear Edgar Valden, 

how are you doing? i hope your doing well, i’m kind of anxious for the concert, i need to sing and to play the guitar, the song i made is a love song, it’s kind of dedicated to you, even if you won’t see these letters the song is inspired by the lyrics in the fifth letter, hope you like it!! ^^

\- yours truly Luca Balsa” 

he wrote on the notebook and closed it, he has been writing letters for 6 days already, 1 letter per day, he got out of bed and went to eat, it was saturday, tomorrow there’s the festival and monday last day of school, he, the other two boys and Edgar will graduate this year, he was sad and happy, school has made bad and good memories but most importantly good memories. 

he looked at the clock, he needed to go out with Victor today, he put on some clothes and got out of the house going to the caffè place they needed to meet in. he waited for Victor outside, he looked up from his phone and saw two of his classmates walking, they were Mike and Norton, they always seem so close together, even in class, Mike was hugging Norton and Norton decided to grab him a carry him, Mike was trying to get out of his arms but he most probably was actually liking this.

“hey!” he heard the familiar voice and Luca turned his head to look at the person who said that, it was Victor of course 

“oh hey Victor!” he said waving at the blonde boy. 

they went to the mall looking for some clothes, Luca found some pants and a really elegant shirt that he thought he would look good in, he went to the changing rooms and changed into the outfit, he stepped out and looked at the mirror admiring the outfit “yep it looks good on me!” he said smiling.

they then went to another store and Luca waited for Victor outside because he was changing, they did some shopping and then left because Victor needed to go to his daily night shift.

Luca decided to go to the local garden that was near his house, it was a beautiful garden covered in veins, leaves and statues, there was a beautiful fountain that was illuminated by waterproof LEDs, he sat on the ledge of the fountain, it was really quiet and there was no one. 

Luca stared at the water’s reflection seeing that it was reflecting the moon. 

apparently there was a big mansion near the garden, he looked at the big building admiring the structure. 

he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned his head and he saw the familiar face, none other than the boy he loved, Edgar was different, he has gold accessories on his hands, neck and arms, he also has some golden earrings that suited him perfectly, he was dressed elegantly.

“we meet again” Edgar said adjusting one of his rings meanwhile he looked at Luca, a slight smile plastered on his face.

Luca flushed slightly seeing how beautiful Edgar was, “yep” he said smiling “are you coming tomorrow to the summer festival?” he asked 

“yes i will be there” Edgar responded calmly.

“i should give this to you then” he handed him a black notebook “it fell when you visited me for the project” 

“oh thanks” he said, grabbing delicately the notebook and putting his hands behind his own back “i should get going, there’s an important party at my house” he said excusing himself

“oh okok, cya tomorrow!” Luca smiled looking at the boy going away.

Luca didn’t see the slight flush on Edgar’s cheeks and nose, he was mesmerized by Luca’s natural beauty.

\- sunday -

it was already sunday, Luca started to repeatedly sing the song practicing the notes, his voice was naturally angelic, he sometimes has a deep husky voice but now it was more softer and delicate.

he started getting dressed into the outfit he bought with Victor, he put on some kind of black accessory like rings and necklaces. 

he sat on the bed searching for his notebook but then he realized, he gave his own notebook to Edgar, he could’ve seen the letters, Luca started slightly panicking trying to stay calm.

“god i’m such an idiot-“ he said looking at the clock, it was 7 pm, he needed to arrive there at 8 pm, he got his guitar and microphone and started to walk to the schools yard where the summer festival will take place at, the yard was really big and spacious. arrived there he looked at the stage that was illuminated by lights, he went to get a special musician pass and went to the stage.

there were a lot of people, but he couldn’t see him yet, he could recognize Edgar in a crowd of 1 million people, he went backstage and sat down waiting for his turn, he sometimes adjusted the necklaces. 

when he heard his turn he got prepared walking up to the stage, he could hear the claps and cheers for him, he was pretty popular with the girls but he wasn’t really interested in them, he sat down at the chair that was provided and he positioned the microphone near the guitar and near his mouth. 

he took a deep breath and started to pull on the guitars bands letting out the soft notes that the guitar released.

“could you hold me through the night? put your lips all over my mine, salty face when I start crying” he softly sang the part passionately, his eyes were slightly closed enough to see just specks of the audience.

“could you be my first time? eat me up like apple pie” he sang the last part more quieter but still in a confident and determined way.

“make me not wanna die, love me rough and let me fly, get me up, yeah, get me high, tie me down, don't leave my side, don't be a waste of my time” he sang more loudly, not to loud though, his fingers gliding onto the guitars strings made him more calm, he opened his eyes and saw the boy he loved, he was staring at him mesmerized and proud, he smiled seeing that they made eye contact.

“can we just be honest? these are the requirements, If you think you can be my one and only true love” his voice was a little bit deeper because of the amount of confidence he has in that moment.

“you must promise to love me, and damn it, if you fuck me over,I will rip your fucking face apart” his voice became more quieter but still confident

“high school sweethearts, line up, they're trying to waste my time, high school sweethearts, shut up If you're not my type” he sang the last part almost whispering. 

“high school sweethearts, line up, they're trying to waste my time, high school sweethearts, shut up, If you're not my type” he cooed the last part meanwhile he put his hand on the microphone keeping eye contact with the boy, he could’ve swore he saw him blushing. 

the crowd started clapping and cheering, he got up and went backstage where he was greeted by Andre and Victor, they were even holding hands, “Victor didn’t you say that you had a night shift?” Luca asked confused 

“well yeah but it got cancelled at the last minute” Victor said chuckling lightly 

“um-? did something happen between you two?” Luca asked pointing out their hands that were intertwined 

“well y-yeah- we are boyfriends now” Victor said shyly blushing, the same thing goes for Andrew, he was blushing slightly

“congrats! i need to go meet someone so bye love birds!” he mocked them and went to the bridge that was near the yard, there he was, the shorter boy was looking at the sky, his hands on the bars of the bridge to sustain him. 

“hey” Luca said going to Edgar.

“hey” he responded back

“so...?” Luca said looking at him “don’t act like you didn’t read the letters” he said looking at Edgar 

“well i mean, i did read the letters” he said looking back at Luca, a beam of the moon was illuminating Edgars face

“so what do you think about me?” Luca asked

Edgar got closer to him, enough for him to get on his tippy toes and leave a sweet kiss on his lips, “is this a valid response?” he asked smiling 

“yes that counts, well... do you want to be my boyfriend?” Luca asked blushing slightly

“i would be glad to be your boyfriend, Luca” he said giving him another soft and sweet kiss

**Author's Note:**

> andvic, tonton and edluca make me go brrr


End file.
